RANDOM KH DRABBLES
by kute-kat509
Summary: As the title says. No couples except for ZexyXLexeaus and even then it's just a lil. JUST RANODM HUMORRR PLZ R


Okaaaaaaay….I was way bored

Kairi yawned. For the tenth time in the five minutes she was there.

"Kairi! Stop yawning. You're interrupting my thoughts!" Sora whined, staring at his key like sword again. The red head rolled her eyes and turned to the older boy.

"Riku, since when has Sora ever had 'thoughts'?" she asked, her whiny voice dripping with arrogance.

"I don't know. Never?" the platinum haired teen said sarcastically. The brunette sighed, wishing his friends would shut up.

"PLEASE! I'm having weird and strangely poetic thoughts about life!" he yelled, picking up his sword and pointing it to an empty space of air.

"…was that supposed to make sense?" Riku asked, honestly baffled. The younger girl only shrugged, going back to examining her nails.

"LARXENE! Stop PMSing and get your ass over here!" Xemnas yelled, irritated with the yelling blonde. Her victim was a currently sobbing Demyx.

"What did I do, Larxy?" he wailed, curling up into a ball on the floor. The woman towering him sniffed and made a face as if she smelled something awful.

"YOU DIDN'T GET ME MY FREAKIN COFFEE, PUNK!" she screamed, ignoring the silver haired man behind her. Demyx shakily held out a hand, a cup of dark liquid in it, shaking from his spasms of fear. She blinked and reached down, grabbing it roughly. She took an experimental sip just as Xemnas tapped her shoulder.

"Holy-!" Larxene spit out her drink, not suspecting someone behind her. Demyx whimpered as the hot liquid mixed with saliva spilled all over him. He started sobbing once more and ran off to who knows where.

"Larxene, I think you should handle your temper. Do you want another anger management class with Marluxia?" he asked teasingly, lifting an eyebrow. He could tell from her agonized and twitching face, she didn't.

(And just for the heck of it, one of the allegedly horrible anger management classes.)

"Ok class, let's get ready to learn how to manage our anger!" the pink haired man shouted, a big grin on his face.

"Uh…I'm the only one here, moron," Larxene said, resting her head on her hand. The man slowly turned his head in her direction, the smile becoming bigger and seeming more forced.

"Right! Ok, let's move on to our first exercise," he shouted, "any volunteers?" He looked about the room as if there were other people in it. His face landed on the blonde once more, who was currently scratching and clawing at the door.

"Alright Larxy, how about you?" he asked, walking over and dragging her to the middle of the room. She clawed at the floor, desperately wanting to get away from the deranged, and oddly girly, man.

"OH GODS PLEASE HELP ME!" she shouted as he stood her up in front of him. He got a hold of her hands and placed them in his.

"Come on now, let's try this. Ok, close your eyes."

She hesitantly did as told.

"Clear your mind of everything, and take deep breathes."

She pulled in a deep breath and let it out through her nostrils. She smiled slightly. Odd enough, it was working.

"AND THINK OF YOUR BELOVED TEACHER! That'll keep you happy!" his smile was even bigger, if that was even possible.

Larxene twitched, the smile gone and thoughts of murder filling her head.

"Hey Xigbar, look what I found!" the big man yelled, motioning for his friend to come over and look at the computer screen. The one eyed man looked skeptic but walked over. The last time he showed him something, the head of the exorcism popped out.

On the screen was a picture of him and the man currently beside him, HUGGING. And…was he crying? Oh great lord, what was this? His thoughts mirrored his face as he looked at the side-burned man.

He merely laughed, "Hey, they have worse stuff. You want to see?"

Xiggy twitched and stalked out of the room, not saying another word.

"Suit yourself!" Xaldin called after him.

A long haired man was currently fussing over a bubbling concoction, the liquid glowed a dangerous red.

"GAAAHHHH! WE'RE ALL GUNNA DIE!!!" he yelled, running back and forth, bidding good-bye to his freak experiments.

"Good-bye Mr. Dilbert," he waved to a little 6 eyed, green colored hamster. It squeaked and nibbled on the bars.

"I'll miss you too!!" he wailed, oblivious to the small animal's attempts to get free.

"Hey, Superior wants you to- HOLY HELL WHAT'S THAT!?" Zexion yelled, surprised at the bubbling liquid. His glasses fell off as he dropped his clipboard.

Vexen ran and glomped Zexion. "WE'RE ALL GUNNA DIE ZEXY!!!"

The bookworm started twitching and looked over to the bottle that was (allegedly) soon to explode. He pried the older man off him, albeit with some effort, and walked over to the liquid. He picked it up gingerly and sniffed it. He shrugged and took an experimental sip.

"GAH! ZEXY, UR GUNNA DIIIIEEEZZZ!!" the long haired man sobbed, clinging onto the shorter boy once more.

"…Taste like fruit punch…" he commented as he had finished the bottle.

"What…OH YEAH! That was my drink! …but where did I put my bomb?" he scratched his head in confusion.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"VEXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENN!"

"…I was never here..."

"Neither was I."

Lexeaus was patiently reading a book while sitting on the couch, a habit he got from his partner, as Axel and Demyx sat on either side of him. For unknown reasons, they decided to talk to each other over him.

"-yeah, we do. I can prove it," Demyx said, obviously about to do something to make Axel eat his words.

"Ok, whatever. But I'm telling you, it won't happen," he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Lexeaus," the blonde said slyly, catching the larger man's attention, "I heard Xigbar…hooked up with Zexion last night."

The tall orange haired man sat there, unmoving, for about 3 seconds. After that, he was gone, as if he had never been there at all.

"Told ya! You owe me 20 bucks!" the red haired man whooped. Demyx looked at the floor puzzled.

"Ok, so if he won't get a heart attack, then what'll he-,"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY OTHER EYE!!!! WHAT DID I DO!?!?!"

"….oh."

"…you still owe me 20 bucks."

He sighed. "I know."


End file.
